Kidnapped
by Seto's Darkness
Summary: Takao's kidnapped and Kai's having trouble controlling himself from killing everybody [KaiTakao KaTy]


**Disclaimer : **I don't own anything.

**Warning : **shounen-ai, slight OOCness (hey, they're in love… XD) and **Kai x Takao** (or Kai x Tyson, whichever naming system you use)… basically that's it :)

**Guide to Japanese Names: **Kai is still Kai; Tyson Granger becomes Takao Kinomiya; Kenny becomes Kyoujuu; Ray becomes Rei Kon; Hillary becomes Hiromi; Tala Valkov becomes Yuriy Ivanov; Blitzkrieg Boys becomes Neo Borg; and yeah. Hopefully I didn't forget anyone.

**Notes : **Let's spread the **Kai x Takao **love. **Please enjoy**.

* * *

Max's eyes watch their team captain anxiously, his hands and feet ready to bolt outside the dojo, in case Kai decides that being violent is going to solve things. Rei is standing beside the blond, obviously trying to inch as far away from Kai as possible, discreetly. Daichi is surprisingly quiet, probably too scared of talking to the stony-faced Russian.

"Kinomiya's kidnapped," Kai deadpanned, hands shaking fiercely, as though he's trying hard not to rip the paper into unrecognizable scraps. Max has a fleeting thought that Kai is definitely strong enough to choke them all to death.

"…He said he's going to buy ice cream from the store two blocks down the road, but… he never came back, and suddenly, Dragoon came rushing from the window—" Kyoujuu and Hiromi recited fearfully, inching close to where Rei and Max are.

Kai's expression is hidden by his long bangs and his suffocating-looking scarf, but they all _have _an idea of how important Takao is to their stoic team captain. His gloved hands stopped trembling, but he walks briskly towards the door with long strides, his heavy footsteps making the wooden floor squeak fearfully.

"I'm glad he took the news well," Max said as cheerfully as he could, relief for being momentarily spared of Kai's wrath obvious on his freckled face.

"Or not," Rei chirped, also looking immensely relieved.

"Let's do our best to find Takao before Kai decides it's our fault he's kidnapped," Kyoujuu suggested feebly, and everybody pounced on him, knowing that the computer genius brought up a very plausible scenario.

* * *

Takao's missing for a week already, and everybody's getting worried. Kai's nowhere to be found at most times, while the rest of the Team BBA are looking nonstop for Takao all over the area. They've even called the attention of the police, but all the efforts resulted with nothing.

The team captain is currently at the riverside, the place where he and Takao first met. He's usually here to relax himself, by thinking of the memories he had with the blue-haired blader. One week without Takao's constant pigging out, without his constant nagging at him to "join the fun", without his constant smiles, without _him…_

"I'll find him," he swore below his breath, unaware of a pair of ice-blue eyes watching him from afar.

* * *

The kidnapper told him (in another letter dropped on the dojo's steps, while the others are still searching on the city) to go to a certain place to negotiate about Takao's release. Oddly, the meeting place is a hotel room—and a five-star hotel at that.

Nevertheless, he came, and right now, he's in front of Room 393. He raised an arm, knocking once, twice.

"Who is it?" A strangely-muffled voice asked from the other side of the door.

"Hiwatari Kai," He said coldly, and he heard some insistent sounds. The door opened, and when he entered the room, he immediately noticed Takao tied to a chair, placed in the middle of the room. His hands and feet are bound, and his mouth is gagged, only letting some irritated sounds from reaching his ears.

"What do you want in exchange for Kinomiya?" He asked gruffly. He's willing to give them money, heck, he'd even give Biovolt to this creeps if it meant releasing Takao. He's willing to do anything—

"We don't want much," Three tall figures are watching him from behind Takao's chair.

Kai patiently waited for the kidnappers' request, crimson eyes trying to send the message _you're going to be fine_ to their captive. "We just need you to admit your true feelings for Kinomiya Takao."

_WHAT?_ Amidst his surprise however, all they saw was the tick on his eyebrow.

Even Takao looked surprised, but from the skin uncovered by the gag, Kai could see that he's blushing. _That's nice_, Kai thought warmly, before his thought processes switched back to the problem at hand.

"That's the most ridiculous request I've ever heard," Kai snapped, hands folding in his defensive stance. From the voice, the build, and the odd request—Kai already have an idea on who these kidnappers are.

"Come on," The tallest of the kidnappers _whine_d. "Just admit what you truly feel, and we'll release Takao and let you use this room!" Kai could practically hear the kidnappers' leader's veins snapping at that give-away comment.

A smirk makes itself known on Kai's face, and he speaks directly to their leader, "Ivanov, cut it out. I'm not going to fall for that," Yuriy seems reluctant to let it all end, but he sighed heavily, before removing the masks they painstakingly crafted to hide his trademark hairstyle from Kai's sharp eyes.

"I still wouldn't allow you to use this room if you don't admit it," Yuriy said haughtily, sneering down at Kai from his slightly superior height. Kai's eyes gleamed evilly, before he turned to the still-blushing Takao.

"…I like you, Kinomiya," He said softly, allowing a rare moment of softness to be visible to Takao before the iciness came crashing down again, as he glared at his supposed-friend.

"Now I did it. _Get out_," He ordered the members of Neo Borg, while untying the knots holding Takao against the hotel's chair. He also pointedly ignored Yuriy's caustic remark about him really wanting the hotel room.

The silence that covered the room once the members of Neo Borg is comfortable, though Takao still found himself blushing as he shyly asked his team captain. "Is it true?"

Kai blushed for a split-second, before it disappeared as he scowled. "Of course it is, moron," He said sternly, before letting his lips be captured by Takao's eager and happy ones.

"I _love _you, Kai," Takao saucily remarked, which was cut off as Kai pinned him down to the nearby carpeted floor, kissing him roughly, as though for payback for making him worry for a whole week.

"I don't mind being kidnapped if things are like this," Takao murmured almost wistfully in-between their celebratory kisses.

Kai found himself mentally agreeing to Takao's statement.

* * *

**(OMAKE?)**

The very next day, Yuriy found himself having a huge, expensive thank-you gift from Takao. The Beyblade World Champion wrote a long letter of appreciation, but there's a small PS at the end of ten-page letter.

_PS: Though, I can't guarantee that Kai wouldn't extract his revenge on you :)_

True enough, upon his arrival on Russia, he found himself checking his credit cards… only to find out that they're empty.

"Damn you, Hiwatari!"

* * *

**OWARI**

And that ends my rather weird, rather sappy, rather fluffy KaiTakao oneshot :)

**Kai x Takao **rules XD **Please review** c",)


End file.
